The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 of German Patent Application No. 299 20 497.9 filed Nov. 23, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a vibration-damping detachable connection arrangement for two components with a rotating bolt, a retaining spring and a vibration-damping ring.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Besides permitting quick connections, connection arrangements of this type have the advantage of allowing easy dismantling for repair and maintenance purposes. They are used particularly in aircraft and road vehicles for attaching interior panelling.
A rapid-connection device for connecting two parts is known to the prior art, e.g., from German registered utility patent 297 16 096.6, where a bolt, which has lateral notches and is pointed at its free end, is connected to a first part, and a retaining spring, whose two spring-loaded ends hook into the notches is connected to a second part. The bolt is permanently attached to the first part and the retaining spring is attached to the second part in such a way that it can turn around the axis of the bolt.
In addition, a rapid-connection device for connecting two parts with holes is known to the prior art, e.g., from German registered utility patent 296 033 89.8, which rapid-connection device includes a bolt with notches and a retaining spring. The connection is created by the notches of the bolt being inserted into the spring-loaded ends of the retaining spring, and the connection is released by turning the bolt, e.g., with a screwdriver.
In another development of this connection, a deformable rubber ring is located between the parts and the bolt.
However, with the rapid-connection devices described above, the undesirable vibrations arising in one part are transmitted to the other part either directly or through the rapid-connection device.
In order to avoid the above-noted drawbacks of the prior art, the instant invention provides a rapid-connection device with a rotating bolt and retaining spring, which allows the damping of the vibrations.
In accordance with the features of the instant invention, a connection arrangement is provided for the detachable connection of two components with openings aligned towards one another. The connection device includes a bolt, which rotates around its own axis, which is pointed towards its free end, and which has two lateral notches, that is in connection with the first component. A retaining spring, which has two spring-loaded ends arranged to hook into the notches in the bolt, is connected with the second component. The part of the bolt with the notches is arranged to project through the opening of the second component. A vibration-damping ring with a peripheral groove is provided, where the edge of the opening of the first component can be located or received, and a bush is located in an opening of the vibration-damping ring to receive and guide the bolt. A movable ring has an outer diameter which is smaller than a diameter of the opening of the first component and which is larger than the diameter of the opening of the second component, is arranged on the bolt, and, when the first and second components are connected via the connection arrangement, movable ring is positioned between a lower side of the vibration-damping ring and an upper side of the second component.
In an alternative embodiment, the connection arrangement for the detachable connection of two components with openings aligned towards one another includes vibration-damping ring with a peripheral groove, which is arranged to receive the edge of the opening of the second component. The first component is positionable above the vibration-damping ring. A bush is located in an opening of the vibration-damping ring to receive and guide the bolt, and a retaining spring on a side of the vibration-damping ring remote from the two components is connected with either the vibration-damping ring or the bush.
Further, a retaining ring is arranged on the bolt between the first component and the vibration-damping ring, and the retaining ring may be made of elastic material. A device forming a stop with reference to the opening of the second component is provided on the side of the vibration-damping ring remote from the two components.
The retaining springs are connected with the vibration-damping ring by embedding, e.g., by vulcanizing or casting in.
It is also noted that the retaining springs can be permanently connected with the bush in the area of the side of the vibration-damping ring remote from the two components by riveting, adhesive bonding, etc.
The retaining springs in the area of the side of the vibration-damping ring remote from the two components are connected with a bush clamping holder, which is arranged to hook over an inner wall of the vibration-damping ring.
Moreover, a stop can be provided on the bolt for retaining the movable ring. The stop may be a lock washer located in a groove of the bolt. When the bolt is turned, the retaining-spring ends can be expanded by the area of the bolt, without recesses, which is located at the side of the recesses.
The bush has an edge, which lies against an upper side of the vibration-damping ring, and either the head of the bolt or the retaining ring can be arranged to lie against the bush edge.
The present invention is directed to a connection arrangement for the detachable connection of a first and second component with openings to be aligned with each other. The connection arrangement includes a bolt, which is rotatable around its own axis, having a taper toward a free end, and at least two lateral notches, where the bolt is adapted for coupling to the first component, and a retaining spring, including at least two spring-loaded ends, adapted for coupling to the second component, where the spring-loaded ends are arranged to hook into the lateral notches when the first and second components are connected. At least the lateral notches of the bolt are arranged to project through the opening of the second component. A vibration-damping ring includes a peripheral groove adapted to receive an edge of the opening of the first component and a ring opening. A bush is located in the ring opening and arranged to receive and guide the bolt. A movable ring, having an outer diameter that is smaller than a diameter of the opening of the first component and that is larger than a diameter of the opening of the second component, is arranged on the bolt. When the first and second components are connected, the movable ring is positioned between a lower side of the vibration-damping ring and an upper side of the second component.
In accordance with a feature of the instant invention, a stop may be arranged on the bolt to retain the movable ring. The stop can include a lock washer located in a groove in the bolt.
According to another feature of the invention, when the bolt is rotated, the retaining-spring ends may be expanded by non-lateral recessed diameter of the bolt, which is located at a side of the lateral recesses.
The bush may include an edge arranged to lie against an upper side of the vibration-damping ring and the bolt can include a bolt head, such that the bolt head is arranged to lie against the bush edge.
The present invention is directed to a connection arrangement for the detachable connection of a first and second component with openings to be aligned with each other. The connection arrangement includes a bolt, which is rotatable around its own axis, having a taper toward a free end, and at least two lateral notches, where the bolt is adapted for coupling to the first component, and a retaining spring, including at least two spring-loaded ends, adapted for coupling to the second component, where the spring-loaded ends are arranged to hook into the lateral notches when the first and second components are connected. At least the lateral notches of the bolt are arranged to project through the opening of the second component. A vibration-damping ring includes a peripheral groove adapted to receive an edge of the opening of the second component and a ring opening, a bush is located in the ring opening and arranged to receive and guide the bolt, and a retaining spring on a side of the vibration-damping ring remote from the first and second components is coupled with one of the vibration-damping ring or the bush.
According to a feature of the present invention, a retaining ring may be arranged on the bolt between the first component and the vibration-damping ring. The retaining ring can include elastic material.
A stop can be arranged on a side of the vibration-damping ring remote from the first and second components. The stop may be arranged adjacent the opening of the second component.
Moreover, the retaining springs can be embedded in the vibration-damping ring. The retaining springs are embedding in the vibration-damping ring by one of vulcanizing or casting in.
The retaining springs may be permanently connected with the bush in an area of a side of the vibration-damping ring remote from the first and second components. The retaining springs can be permanently connected to the bush by riveting or adhesive bonding.
A bush clamping holder may be arranged to hook over an inner wall of the vibration-damping ring. The retaining springs in an area of a side of the vibration-damping ring remote from the components can be coupled to the bush clamping holder.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for the detachable connection of a first and second component with openings to be aligned with each other. The apparatus includes a bolt, which is rotatable around its own axis, having a taper toward a free end, and at least two lateral notches, where the bolt is adapted to extend through the opening of the first component, and retaining spring, including at least two spring-loaded ends, adapted for coupling to the second component, where the spring-loaded ends are arranged to hook into the lateral notches when the first and second components are connected. At least the lateral notches of the bolt are arranged to project through the opening of the second component. A vibration-damping ring includes a ring opening and a peripheral groove, which is adapted to receive an edge of the opening of one of the first and the second component. A bush is located in the ring opening and arranged to receive and guide the bolt, and a movable ring is arranged on the bolt and positionable either between the vibration-damping ring and the first component or between the vibration-damping ring and the second component.
In accordance with a feature of the invention, the bush may include a bush edge arranged between the vibration-damping ring and the first component. The movable ring may be positioned between the bush edge and the first component. The retaining springs can be coupled to one of the vibration-damping ring or an end of the bush remote from the bush edge.
According to yet another feature of the instant invention, the bush can include a bush edge arranged between the vibration-damping ring and a head of the bolt. The movable ring may be positioned between an end of the vibration-damping ring remote from the bush edge and the second component. The retaining springs are coupled to the second component.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawing.